1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a dual socket connector that is capable of simultaneously connecting to two plug connectors and occupies a substantially identical surface area of a printed circuit board (PCB) as a single conventional socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are used in various electronic devices. However, USB 2.0 protocol only allows a maximum transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speeds, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet current transmission speed requirements for new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum (USB IF) established USB 3.0 protocol, with a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 5 Gbps that allows more internal devices or interface cards of computers to change to external devices.
However, a USB 3.0 connector is structurally complicated so manufacturing costs are higher than other conventional connectors, such as USB 2.0 connectors. Also, PCBs, such as motherboards, may require both USB 3.0 and 2.0 socket connectors instead of USB 3.0 socket connectors entirely replacing USB 2.0 socket connectors. However, simultaneously mounting different USB 2.0 and 3.0 socket connectors on a PCB complicates a PCB layout, may reduce available mounting surface area on the PCB and complicates arrangement and selection of other electronic components mounted on the PCB.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual socket connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.